


Why 'I know'?

by Kintsukuroihearts



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintsukuroihearts/pseuds/Kintsukuroihearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo asks his father when he knew Leia loved him since he always says I know, and Han Solo sticks his foot in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why 'I know'?

At five Ben wanted to know the answer to everything, so he usually asked until he got an answer or threw a tantrum.“Dad how did you know when mum loved you, I mean you always say ‘I know’ when she tells you?” Ben asked looking up at his father with his best puppy dog eyes.  
Han smiled at Son indulgently and replied “Well at first I wasn’t sure so I asked if she loved me or someone else”.  
“You weren’t sure?” Ben was confused and contorted his eyebrows as oddly as he could.  
“Yeah kid, I thought she was in love with someone else” his father sighed.  
Ben nodded matter of factly “Because your not a prince”.  
“No not because of that I did think of that a couple of times.But Chewie told me I was being stupid” Han remembered fondly.  
“Well you usually are” Ben decided.  
“Hey!!!” his father protested, Ben was far to much like his Mother.  
“So why do you think she loved him, there must of been a reason” this dragged Han out of his thoughts. “Well I suppose they got on well, and they’d kissed a few times”. Ben even more intrigued quickly asked “What did mum say when you asked if she loved the other guy?”  
Han decided to answer honestly “She said she loved him, so the-”  
Ben was so confused this made no sense, “Wait what!? She loved someone else, but your married?”  
Han rebutted quickly so it didn’t get even more out of hand “Wait one second and let me finish, so I respected her wishes, but then she told me the reason she loved him was because he was her brother”.  
Ben nodded understanding, till a look of recognition crossed Ben’s face that Han Solo thought probably looked like his own on the forest moon of Endor so long ago. “Wait you thought Mother was in love with Uncle Luke eughhh, but you said they’d kissed, gross and you thought the we’re in love I’m going to be sick.” Ben scrunched up his face in disgust sticking out his tongue.  
Han tried to explain it as best he could, wondering why he had decided to tell Ben any of this, “You see they didn’t know they were brother and sister, they figured it out with the force, your Mother did say she had somehow always known which still creeps me out. Don’t tell your Mother I said this or you’ll be cleaning up Chewie’s hair for a month.”.  
Ben looking mildly horrified replied “Dad can we just never bring this up again?”  
“Agreed”.  
Ben never forgave his father for telling him that story, and the revelation caused a maelstrom of turmoil within him.  
He could never trust his Mother or Uncle Luke again.  
Many years later when he met a scavenger from a desert world he felt a connection in the force, and romantic feelings began to grow for the girl.  
Not long after their duel in the snow on star killer base Kylo awoke in a panic, remembering what his Father had told him about Uncle Luke and his Mother. Without his lightsaber all he could do was force throw his furniture and rip up pillows, all the while crying out in anguish in his mind “were not related, Rey is nobody, are we related? we have a connection in the force, and Mother and Uncle Luke figured it out with the force, Oh no why do I have to be like Uncle Luke and Mother? I just want to make Grandfather proud”.  
Many miles away in the ancient Jedi temple Rey and Luke felt a disturbance in the force, Luke queried “I wonder what could of caused such a large disturbance, Rey what do you feel, you look very pale? ”  
She spoke hardly knowing where it came from “I feel like the force is guiding me towards a question because of the disturbance”.  
Luke frowned then softened “Ask for it is the will of the force, I will answer as best I can”  
Rey paused thinking “ I’m not any relation to you, Leia or Han Solo, am I?”  
Luke’s frown deepened “ No, is this because you are strong in the force?”  
Rey halted again in concentration focusing on the force flowing around her “ No” she paused thinking “ it just felt as though it was a question that needed an answer”.  
Luke smiled “ well the force has be known to work in mysterious ways”.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sithtantrums.tumblr.com


End file.
